Wiki Creepypasta:Proyecto Guillotina/Adopciones
Adopciones es la sección donde se proponen generalmente creepypastas mal traducidas, mal redactadas que obedecen con la mínima calidad (no merecen sentencia en la Guillotina), o con error de formato (mal uso de códigos), con el objeto de ser reparadas por un alma caritativa. Para evitar inconvenientes y como ilustración coherente, antes de hacer algo, lee lo siguiente. Leer es importante. * Para cuando se nomina #Puedes arreglar una pasta que tú hayas nominado o alguna que otro usuario haya nominado. #Refiriéndose un poco al punto anterior, puedes nominar pastas sin necesidad de ser tú quien las arregle. ¿Quedó claro? #Una vez terminado el tiempo que se da o se solicita para el arreglo de una creepy, el artículo será exonerado o, por defecto y si incumple la calidad de una reparación regular, será movido a La Guillotina (página principal) y será juzgado como cualquier otro de los acusados. #Las nominaciones van en la sección Orfanato. Recuerda usar el siguiente código al nominar: Aquí va el nombre del artículo Cuando voten, usar las siguientes plantillas: : (escribiendo: ) : (escribiendo: ::::DATOS IMPORTANTES :Es obligatorio indicar que un artículo se encuentra en esta página, para eso se debe colocar (en la página del artículo mismo) la siguiente plantilla: : se usa para nominar un artículo en esta sección. Indica que se busca a alguien que quiera arreglarla. : Se usa para indicar que estás dispuesto a arreglar el artículo. Una vez usada está plantilla, debes especificar el tiempo que necesitas para reparar el artículo (el límite para el tiempo solicitado es de''' 1 mes'); si el tiempo no es solicitado, se dará un plazo de '''10 días'. De preferencia, hágase un comentario notificando la conclusión de los procesos de adopción para proceder con el ultimátum. :Siempre debes firmar tus votos, recuérdalo: firmar es importante. ::Con cualquiera de estas plantillas, puede cambiar el texto en negrita que sale tras el ícono. Para ello ponga el texto como parámetro de la plantilla, ejemplo: se mostraría como Astoria es la encargada del proyecto, solo ella puede administrarla en general. Orfanato Creepypasta tloz:oot Dampé La redacción no es muy buena, tampoco el desarrollo, pero la idea tiene potencial ">Creepy adicta Soñamos, como vivimos, solos...~ 11:44 8 ago 2015 (UTC) Una familia peculiar Lo admito, no la he leído completa, pero la vi "por encima" y noté muchos errores de ortografía, sin embargo parece ser una buena historia. Pido dos semanas. / En la Gruta Solo es cuestión de cambiar la redacción. La cueva Cuestión de mala traducción.-- 07:23 9 oct 2015 (UTC) Cuarto negro Mala traducción La máscara Encuadernación Mala traducción.-- Issie Aroon the watcher ... : Esta ha sido tomada por el autor, así que se espera él se encargue por ahora. 03:19 9 dic 2015 (UTC) Hell Valley Sky Trees : Mala traducción.------- Animal Instinct Fue borrado en la Creepypasta Wiki Inglesa. Sonic 2, Genicidio city zone .------- Pokémon Tommy Boy .------- El aeropuerto .-- 04:50 26 sep 2015 (UTC) Red Dead Redemption: El Pulgatorio .------- Miel .------- Written in blood and tears .Me lo llevo.--以西结书 (discusión) 02:33 28 nov 2015 (UTC) La Mansión de la Sombra .------- Eternidad: Corazón en tinieblas .------- GRAE La Noche Para Recordar .------- Happy Appy : Fright House Screamers .------- Naily .------- Experimento Nocturno .------- El Circo De La Muerte .------- Hice lo que pude.-- Issie La casa de los mil espíritus .------- Nunca arrojes tu cabello a la calle .------- Cry Baby Lane .------- Experiencias Candle Cove: Tales of the Laughingstock .------- La Cinta VHS de Scarface .------- Richard Pryor .------- Hero 1--15 .------- Red Dwarf IX .------- SeeSaw .------- Sonic X - Episode 79 .------- The Opposite .------- La misteriosa muerte de Miranda .------- Hora de cierre .------- Red Rum .------- Los secretos oscuros de Scooby Doo .------- La Ira De Ghost Singer: Historie de Horror ----- : Yo me are cargo : Lamento el retraso, pero ya esta lista, juzguen ustedes CREEPY ACT .------- Una Carta Para Ti Que No Leerás Jamás Conmigo .------- Crystal Dreams .------- El Reflejo de la Oscuridad .------- Cascabeles Nocturnos .------- Liar Mala traducción.-- 23:17 26 oct 2015 (UTC) Kilometro 0 Mejore un poco la redacción solo que no tengo cabeza para darle un buen final. Ahi se los dejo.-- 13:24 30 oct 2015 (UTC) Algo me esta siguiendo Le mejoré bastante la redacción y la ortografía, sin embargo, no estoy satisfecho completamente aún con este creepypasta. Lo que pasa es que le veo potencial, es una historia dentro de todo "original", si bien creo que cumple con la "calidad mínima", le irían muy bien algunos cambios. CREPY YO. "No soy tu solución pero sí un mejor disfraz" (discusión) 16:08 25 nov 2015 (UTC) Boleto al paraiso Hace tiempo mejore un poco la ortografía y demás pero aun necesita ser bien pulida la historia. --Cordura (discusión) 18:02 27 nov 2015 (UTC) Señor pared Mala traducción.-- The Morning Show My Pain Cuestión de mejorar un poco la redacción (sobre todo el exceso de comas).--Issie The Blue Man El Robador de Caras Tiene demasiados errores en la redacción, por lo que parece un descendiente del Traductor de Google. La foto de la abuela Está buena, pero esto no tiene que ser una micropasta; tiene una trama que merece ser explotada. Creo que debería ser ampliada. CREPY YO. "No soy tu solución pero sí un mejor disfraz" (discusión) 13:20 7 dic 2015 (UTC) : No entendí si con eso decías que te harías cargo tu CREPY YO, pero si no, lo tomo. Pido 7 días como máximo 21:34 9 dic 2015 (UTC) : No, no lo adopté yo. Saludos, Javi. P.D.: Leí todos tus blogs, escribes bastante bien; me impresionaste. CREPY YO. "No soy tu solución pero sí un mejor disfraz" (discusión) 22:46 10 dic 2015 (UTC) Cinco uñitas rojas Estuve dudando si poner este artículo en el filo o no, pero ese final tan poco común (no lo vi muchas veces) me dio la esperanza de que este artículo puede ser salvado. Debe ser un gran trabajo, ya que tiene un desarrollo totalmente pésimo y es muy corto, pero ese final inspira. Espero que alguien se atreva a arreglarlo. CREPY YO. "No soy tu solución pero sí un mejor disfraz" (discusión) 22:46 10 dic 2015 (UTC) : No estoy seguro si hacerlo como micropasta o si extenderlo y ahondar en la trama, pero no creo que me tome más de 1(un) día reparar esto. Sin embargo me pido 3 por si acaso xD Suicide sadie La historia ya la conocía pero tiene una pésima redacción.-- Issie